


Getting to know your hot neighbour during blackout

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A sudden blackout means there's nothing to do inside the house. You walk into the backyard to catch up with your attractive neighbour - A charming woman who you've always had a crush on. But she knows you have something more in mind than a friendly chat with a neighbour...
Kudos: 1





	Getting to know your hot neighbour during blackout

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I already know what you’re about to ask.

Yeah, the power’s down at my place as well.

Seems like the whole neighbourhood is having issues.

I’ve heard it’s the construction workers on the next block. Apparently, someone broke a cable while digging.

Hopefully they can get it fixed soon.

I was planning on watching a movie, but now that’s not gonna happen.

Sucks, right? I can’t believe how people used to live without electricity.

I know. Yeah, I agree.

So, how’s life going for you then?

[short pause]

I remember when I was in college. Not too long ago, but it felt like centuries.

Must be exciting for you. Meeting new people, working on the subject you enjoy the most…

[casually] Going to nightclubs… Picking up hot girls....

What? Don’t be silly, I know exactly what you guys do.

It’s not about being lucky. You gotta have confidence in yourself. Put yourself out there.

Don’t be so shy. You’re talking yourself down.

Okay. Imagine I’m a girl at the bar and you desperately want to take me home for the night. What’s your line?

[short pause]

Hmm. I’ve seen a lot worse.

I mean, there’s definitely room for improvement.

For starters, you’ve gotta be a bit cocky, you know. You don’t want to be on your knees begging for her to pay attention to you. 

You want her to see you as someone desirable. You want her to think it’s a massive win that she could sleep with you.

The talking is only half of the job. Body language, eye contact, they’re also important.

Stop looking at the ground. Look straight into my eyes.

Don’t just stare at me. It gets creepy if you do it for too long. You need to let her know that you notice her and you *want* her.

No, don’t be ashamed. There’s nothing embarrassing about it. I mean, tons of people my age have no fucking clue how to flirt.

[chuckles] See? You’re getting better at it already. 

You need to be more assertive. You see something you like, make it clear that you’re gonna take it. 

Girls like guys who have a clear goal. If you just sit there and chat with her for half an hour without making a move, she’s gonna think you’re either an insurance salesman or recruiting her for a cult.

Okay. Show me your assertive side then.

[He pulls her in for a sudden kiss. Making out noises and kisses ensue.]

I wasn’t expecting that… But that works as well, I guess.

You did make your intentions crystal clear.

[Passionate kisses and making out]

Slow down there, stud. 

I mean, I don’t mind you being a bit rough with me, but you gotta be careful. 

We’ve got plenty of time. So you want to get to know me…

Every inch of me… [soft moans]

Run your hands over my back…

As I wrap my arms around your neck…

You aren’t too bad at making out. Good thing I don’t need to teach you about sex. [chuckles]

Let me climb over the fence so it doesn’t get in the way.

[short pause]

This area is nice. It’s got some privacy, and we can sit on the grass… And I’ll teach you some more about how to attract girls.

There, run your fingers down my thigh…

I know. I have a killer set of legs. So smooth, and they just seem to go on and on…

Take your shirt off. Jeans as well.

Mmm. All these morning jogs paid off well for you, right? [chuckles]

Lie down. I want to straddle you.

No, you don’t get to take your boxers off unless you answer my questions.

First of all, how long have you been wanting me?

Of course I noticed. You were always hanging out in the backyard, doing nothing important.

You just want to have a chat with me, right?

You’re so cute. I can see that you desperately *need* me, but you never made a move.

Did you ever notice me changing in my bedroom? Sometimes I leave the light on and the curtains open, because I want to give you a show. 

Good boy. Just confess your feelings to me. There’s nothing shameful in it.

Have you ever had dirty thoughts about me? How would you like to fuck your hot neighbour?

They don’t have to be just thoughts anymore. Take your boxers off, and there’s nothing in between us but my dress.

[casually] What’s underneath it? Oh, I don’t wear panties or bras, it’s just my body.

There we go. I hope I’m as good as the college girls you sleep with. 

[chuckles] Thanks, I’m sure my experience would make up for it.

Let me place my hands on your chest… As I lower myself onto your cock…

[moans as he inserts]

Fuck, where were studs like you when I was in college?

Watch my titties bounce… As I ride your cock…

[loud moans]

Yeah, finger my clit…

God, your cock feels so amazing inside me…

[sarcastically] Oh no, why am I slowing down?

You should see the look on your face. You want to fuck me so badly, right?

So beg for it. Say, ‘Please, I want to fuck my hot neighour.’ really loud, and *maybe* I might start riding you again.

[moans slowly intensify]

No, no, you don’t get to cum yet. You can only cum when I *tell* you to.

[moans stop]

Let’s try something new. Follow me, I have a great idea. 

So, I’ll hold on to the fences for support, and you can lift me up by the waist…

[moans as he inserts]

And take me from behind… Like you’re pushing a wheelbarrow…

God… Yes… Pound me harder, stud.

You like watching your hot neighbour squirming and moaning under you..

As your cock slides in and out of her…

Fuck, the fences are shaking so hard, you might break them.

Feels so weird, suspended in the air like this, with your cock drilling deep into my wet pussy.

No, don’t blow your load yet. Wait until I tell you to.

Ten…

Fuck yes… Nine…

Eight…

Seven… Pound me harder, babe.

Six…

Five… Speed up, get ready! [intense moaning]

Five…

Five.. [sarcastically] Oh no, why am I stuck on five?

Four…

Three… Two… [10 seconds of moaning until the next line]

Three.. Four… [sarcastically] But why am I counting up? Shouldn’t I be counting down?

Oh babe, this is torturing you. I love it.

Beg. Tell me how much you want to creampie your hot neighbour. Ask nicely, and maybe I'll consider it.

Three… Two… One…

Cum inside me, babe! Shoot that warm, sticky load inside my pussy!

[loud moans as both orgasm]

[panting and catching breath]

Fuck, I knew you’d be such a stud. That was the best orgasm I had in ages.

I don’t think the neighbours noticed. I want them to hear us anyways.

[passionate kisses]

You were such a good boy. You did everything I told you to.

[chuckles] No, of course I’m not done with you yet.

Wanna hang out at my place tonight?

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
